


what you need

by orphan_account



Series: "we had a bonding moment!" shorts [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance ties Keith to the headboard of their bed that way he can't push his head away when he gets oversensitive : )





	

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my drafts? i thought it would be fitting to post it today cos... y'know... thought it would piss donald off : )
> 
>  
> 
> make america queer again

It starts like this; Lance approached him with a smile that promises all sort of fun tricks and the tilt of his head simply  _ screams  _ trouble, and then--  _ hey, baby; what’re your thoughts on bondage? _

Keith should have expected this, he thought as Lance wraps the last of the scarves around Keith’s pale wrists. He really,  _ really  _ should have expected that  _ he  _ would be the one tied up to Lance’s bed in a black Adidas sports bra-- the one  _ Lance  _ had gotten him, oh  _ God _ \-- with spread thighs. He was wearing Lance’s t-shirt, too; it was a little too large on him, since Lance had a longer torso, and all. Lance told him he liked it when he wore his shirts, and Keith? 

Keith liked to indulge Lance, sometimes, though not all too much; really only when they were fooling around, doing all sorts of things that Lance would later brag about to Hunk and Hunk would cover his ears and  _ scream _ . 

Keith liked that, sometimes. It made him feel like Lance was  _ proud  _ of loving him.

Lance tugged on the scarf, and leaned back on his haunches. He let his fingers trail down Keith’s thigh. The muscles quivered under his touch. 

Lance licked his lips and grinned. 

Keith pulled his lips to one side. His arms inched to fold themselves over his chest, self-consciously and defensive  _ as always _ , yet he forget about the constraints wrapped around his wrists and so, he simply tugged on the scarves. Lance’s eyes followed the lithe expanse of every inch of Keith’s body; from his reflective pupils-- they always took everything in-- to his neck-- littered in bite marks-- to his long, strong legs. Lance licked his bottom lip, and then let his jaw slack a little. 

“Wow,” exhaled Lance, “You’re-- I--  _ wow _ .”

He sat before Keith once more, in between his spread thighs. He wasn’t touching Keith, or doing anything other than  _ watching  _ Keith. It was a little unnerving, the way Lance’s eyes were filled with something akin to wonder, as though Keith were simply the most marvellous thing he’d ever seen, and as though Keith were the very last of his wishes to come true 

Just as Keith opened his mouth to say something,  _ anything _ , Lance beat him to it.

“You’re really,  _ really  _ beautiful, Keith.”

Keith’s throat constricted. He was lost for words; Lance was here, right  _ here _ , yet he couldn’t wrap his arms around him and hold him, or anything like that, and  _ God _ , Keith always had been the worst at communication, and so, he voiced the only thought he could fathom. 

“Kiss me,” he breathed, “Kiss me,” and then, it was hard to breathe at all.

Lance made a small noise at the back of his throat before leaning forward, sitting himself between Keith’s thighs, and cupping Keith’s face. Lance pressed his lips against Keith’s, softly, and then harder, parting his mouth until Keith was panting harshly into Lance’s and Lance licked and memorised every inch of Keith’s tongue and lips as if he hadn’t done so already.

Lance tore away, after a while; tragically so. Keith opened his eyes to blink back at Lance. Lance exhaled a warm breath-- Keith could feel it fan over his face-- and traced invisible shapes over Keith’s cheeks. 

“Fuck,” he spoke. His voice was rough, and low; it was Keith’s favourite. 

Lance’s hands wandered down to press against his neck. Keith tilted his head backwards--  _ take me, I’m yours; I’ve never been anything but _ \-- and Lance complied; his mouth was hot and wet on Keith’s fluttering pulse point. Keith breathed a shaking sigh as Lance’s lips travelled downwards, pressing softly against the tattoo on his collarbone. 

Lance’s eyes fluttered shut-- his eyelashes tickled against Keith’s skin-- and let his teeth scrape against the smooth expanse of Keith’s collar, down to his chest. As he licked over faded marks and kissed new ones, Lance’s fingers trailed down to wrap around Keith’s waist, digging into the skin there; warm and familiar, even through the fabric of the t-shirt, and grounding. Keith exhaled a quiet moan, and let his eyes fall shut; he loved to watch Lance--  _ always, always, always _ \-- but Lance was the ocean and Keith? Keith was drowning, washed underneath the sensations of  _ Lance, Lance-- oh, God, Lance-- _

Lance pressed a final kiss to the centre of Keith’s sternum, just above the hem of his t-shirt, before nipping at Keith’s earlobe and kissing at his jaw, whispering hushed praises of  _ you’re so good; you’re perfect, I love you  _ whilst trailed his fingers down the sides of Keith’s thighs, so softly as though he thought Keith were asleep. Keith spread his legs a little wider, and Lance massaged at the inside of his thighs; thumbs drawing invisible patterns as he kissed Keith’s face all over. Keith’s knee fell against the mattress. 

“Lance,” slurred Keith, “Lance, I-- no teasing.”

Lance smiled; Keith could  _ feel  _ it.

“Why?” he murmured, “‘s fun to tease you; I enjoy it  _ plenty _ .”

Keith furrowed his brow. Lance’s fingers rested on his pelvic bone, fingers creeping close, but simply  _ not close enough _ .

“You’re pretty,” Lance spoke, “You’re so pretty, babe.”

He brushed his thumbs over the band of Keith’s underwear. Keith trembled underneath his touch; he was soaked, surely. 

“Don’t… no teasing,” he repeated. It sounded ridiculous, but he didn’t care. “Please-- please, I--”

“Please  _ what _ ?” asked Lance.

Keith dug his teeth into his lower lip, threw his head back, and groaned softly; it was difficult to be annoyed at Lance when they were like this. He was in too deep; he adored him-- no,  _ loved him _ \-- simply too much. It was crazy, Keith thought, how much he could love someone; absolutely crazy.

“Eat me out?” Keith asked. He cocked his head to one side, and blinked prettily with spit-shined, puckered lips; Lance was weak for that, and Keith knew it. 

Lance exhaled.

“Fuck,” he voiced, “I-- you’re killing me, man. You’re killing me.”

Keith grinned. Lance was  _ weak _ ; he slid Keith’s underwear down, slowly-- as though he were savouring it-- and sat back on his haunches. His hair was mussed, and his cheeks were flushed red. He was gorgeous, Keith thought. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” he choked, “You… you really weren’t kidding with the-- the whole teasing thing.”

Keith was soaked. 

“Told you so,” Keith replied. He shifted a little under Lance’s stare. Even after all this time, it made him just a little nervous; butterflies in his stomach and all. 

“Jesus Christ.”

“It’s Keith, actually.”

Lance snorted, and then, he pressed a finger inside of Keith; just like that. 

Keith threw his head back and whined. It must have sounded desperate, though if Lance noticed, he didn’t care. He simply pressed open-mouthed kisses into the crook of Keith’s knee, at the inside of his thigh; everywhere, really. It was hard to hold back, Lance told him once, when he was looking this good. Lance was horrible at it; the whole teasing business, but that was  _ fine _ . He was  _ more  _ than good at fingering him and eating him out until he sobbed and shook from head to toe. 

Keith moved his hips towards Lance’s hands, urging him on. Lance got the message; he pressed another finger inside, and hooked them just the way he knew Keith liked it and  _ God _ , Keith could never get used to this. Lance was a hurricane; from zero to a hundred in seconds, and Keith  _ loved it _ . If Keith ran too far or too fast, Lance would be right there beside him; at equilibrium. 

“Shit,” Keith moaned as Lance began to thrust his fingers. Obscene sounds filled his bedroom. Lance’s mouth trailed closer to Keith’s arousal, kissing at the sensitive skin. 

“Good?” he asked.

“Uh huh,” mouthed Keith. He swallowed thickly at the sight; Lance’s lips were spit-shined and full, and  _ fuck _ , he was  _ gorgeous _ . “Told you what I wanted.”

“Just making sure.”

_ Oh, Lance-- _

Keith stopped thinking altogether after that; Lance’s hand sped up, and his other palm pressed against Keith’s thighs, spreading them open as he settled between them. Keith felt his entire body grow hotter, and then--

Lance parted his mouth and sucked at Keith’s clit.

Keith threw his head back and honest to God  _ shouted _ .

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” moaned Keith, “Yeah-- oh, God, yes-- yes--  _ yes _ \--”

Lance hooked his fingers

“ _ Fuck _ , keep-- there--  _ oh, Jesus _ \-- fuck--  _ fuck-- _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ reminscees


End file.
